Why? Heaven Knows It's A Joke, I Suppose
by dearmrsawyer
Summary: Set in 3x11: "Mystery Spot". Here are a few more of Sam's Tuesdays. Spoilers for this episode, obviously.


**Why? Heaven Knows; It's A Joke, I Suppose**

Tuesday was seated comfortably in amongst its fellow days. Monday – the Dreaded. Wednesday – the Middle. Tuesday was nothing, no man's land. Void of significance, Tuesday never held any reminiscent or anticipatory importance.

That is, until it was the only day Sam Winchester knew.

*

Sam's reflexes are better than ever, and as Doris drops the hot sauce for the twentieth time, Sam decides he's going to let this one go. Dean doesn't really need it, anyway.

What he doesn't forsee is the danger of Clean-up's delay until Dean's shoe catches the spillage and his head connects with the table's edge, leading to a hell of a lot more mess.

*

Pushing that same black bra aside, Dean grabs his gun and inspects it.

"Dean, are you sure the safety's on?"

*

Yesterday the dog got Dean. Sam isn't about to leave his brother's side again, and he's lost all faith in canines.

"Come on Dean, let's cross here."

Dean doesn't see why, but he doesn't need to. Only Sam does. That's when Sam pays attention to the other side of the street for the first time and sees the blue car that parks dangerous, nicking the edge of the kerb, meaning Dean.

*

This time Sam makes sure the blue car has already stopped moving before crossing the street. He doesn't notice the car coming directly behind it, and Dean only needs to lag two steps before repainting the tarmac red.

Stupid car was driving faster than it should have been anyway.

*

Maybe they shouldn't leave the diner this time.

_A big, long breakfast. That'll keep him happy._

Impressed with avoiding the danger out on the street, Sam twirls his fork in between fingers, waiting for his the short stack he ordered. It doesn't take much skill to fling the fork's prongs right into Dean's neck.

*

Showering is a success.

Drying off on an unstable bathmat, not so much.

*

The tacos hadn't worked out so well, but Sam is willing to bet Dean won't die the same way twice. Taking a chance he knows he can afford, Sam orders in and doesn't tell Dean about yesterday.

Sam orders in a lot more food than they're going to be able to eat in one sitting, keeping the rest for whenever they get hungry next. That way they don't have to leave the motel today.

The day passes and the sun sets and Sam's getting hopeful. One really comes to appreciate how little is on television when stuck inside all day. Dean fiddles with the antenna and Sam realises that he's ever made it to 10pm to see the lightning strike.

*

One day Dean takes the news of his indestructibility a little differently. Deciding to test his limits, Dean climbs up onto the railing of their second-storey motel and enjoys his balancing act for a mere two seconds before he's falling. He lands in a crumpled heap beside the Impala, red specks tainting the perfect, black sheen.

*

Gas leaks are a dangerous thing.

*

Dean had always been the kid at the back of the classroom, checking out the girl in the next row, or humming distractedly during the lesson. Throughout his entire schooling career, Dean had been told of the dangers of swinging on his chair.

Dean still hasn't learnt his lesson, and the last thing Sam sees is Dean's head smash against the edge of the TV cabinet before Asia is blaring and there's no blood to clean.

*

Another thing Dean had been was the kid that always skipped swimming practise.

Sam doesn't think that's a good excuse for drowning in the bath.

*

Sam can't see the point in getting up bright and early every Tuesday, so today he convinces Dean to let him sleep longer. He is, after all, exhausted from trying to keep his brother alive every single day. He should have realised that just because he is sleeping, doesn't mean Dean is safe.

At 10am Sam wakes to an empty motel room and the sound of revving engines. He opens the door to see Dean playing a game of chicken with the guy from room 2D.

Sam's just glad Dean won't remember the condition of his Impala.

*

A few times Sam is almost tempted to test the time loop himself, and a sadistic impulse throbs in his mind, telling him he can do anything he wants to Dean. Of course, he would never act upon it.

He doesn't need to anyway. Dean's perfectly capable of killing himself.


End file.
